1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a label which is adhered to the exterior of a product bag for holding the open top of the bag reclosed after the bag is opened.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As is well-known, it is often desirable to reclose the top of a bag after it has been opened. For example, a bag of coffee, potato chips or other food may be opened and less than all of the entire contents removed. To preserve the contents, the top of the bag is usually folded over on itself one or more times and resealed with a clothes pin, a special purpose package closing clip or clamp, or a resealable adhesive strip. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,153,310; 3,946,507; 4,622,799; 4,902,141; and 5,366,087.
A need exists for a package reclosure label which can be inexpensively manufactured, easily applied in automated package production operations, does not interfere with distribution or handling of the package prior to consumer purchase, is easy and durable for the consumer to use, does not unduly obscure the package, and provides promotion opportunities.